gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Yusuf Amir
miniatur|Yusuf vor seinem Miniaturmodell Algonquins Yusuf Amir (* 1977 in Dubai, Vereinigte Arabische Emirate) ist ein Bauherr und Krimineller aus Grand Theft Auto IV und Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony, der hauptsächlich in seinem Luxuspenthouse wohnt, das sich in seinem Wolkenkratzer in Fishmarket South befindet. Er besitzt außerdem noch ein Luxusappartement in Middle Park East, vor dem sich auch sein Super Drop Diamond befindet. Grand Theft Auto IV In Grand Theft Auto IV gerät Yusuf in Schwierigkeiten, da sein Geschäft von der Messina-Familie erpresst wird. Seine Großbaustelle in Castle Gardens wird zu der Zeit von Gewerkschaftsbossen, die von der Mafia eingesetzt wurden, besetzt. Er geht aus diesem Grunde eine Partnerschaft mit Playboy X ein, der ihm helfen soll, die Mafia von der Großbaustelle zu vertreiben. Playboy schickt daher Niko Bellic, um die Gewerkschaftsbosse und die Wachen auszuschalten. Als der Auftrag allerdings von Niko erledigt wurde, möchte Yusuf keinen Kontakt mehr mit Playboy, da er es zu riskant findet, mit jemandem wie ihm zusammenzuarbeiten. Yusuf selbst kommt in GTA IV nicht vor. The Ballad of Gay Tony miniatur|[[Artworks|Artwork 1]] Später, in The Ballad of Gay Tony, möchte Yusuf Anthony „Gay Tony“ Princes Clubs, das Maisonette 9 und das Hercules, vermarkten. Allerdings ignoriert Tony Yusufs Angebot völlig, daher ruft Yusuf zur Mitte des Spiels Luis Lopez an und bittet ihn, zu seinem Luxusappartement in Middle Park East zu kommen. Luis und Yusuf werden schnell gute Freunde, nachdem Luis ihm mehrere riskante Aufträge bzw. Wünsche erfüllte, wie zum Beispiel das Stehlen eines Eisenbahnwaggons während der Fahrt, das Stehlen eines Prototyps des Buzzards, oder das Stehlen eines GPT-Panzers, während dieser durch die Stadt transportiert wird. Er hat mit den Fahrzeugen große Pläne, so will er den gestohlenen Eisenbahnwaggon nach Dubai verschiffen, um dort ein kleines Liberty City aufzubauen. Den GPT-Panzer und den Buzzard wollte er allerdings nur, um seinen Vater Abdul zu beeindrucken. In Liberty City selbst plant Yusuf den Bau der größten Wolkenkratzer, die den Rotterdam Tower noch übertreffen sollen und deren Bauarbeiten bereits im Gange sind. Später, als Luis Ray Bulgarin durch die Stadt jagte, bevor letzterer aus der Stadt fliehen kann, ruft während der Verfolgungsjagd plötzlich Yusuf an und möchte ihn unterstützen, allerdings glaubt Luis, dass er nichts tun könnte. Yusuf ignorierte Luis’ Antwort und tauchte wenige Minuten nach seinem Anruf im goldenen Buzzard auf, um die angreifenden Männer von Bulgarin auszuschalten. Er machte Luis so den Weg frei, um Bulgarins Jet doch noch zu erreichen. Nach Bulgarins Tod trafen sich Luis, Tony und Yusuf beim Monoglobe in Dukes. Yusuf fragte Tony ein zweites Mal, ob er ihm nicht helfen könne, seine Clubs zu vermarkten, daraufhin antwortete Tony, dass seine Clubs für die Leute sind. Yusuf spottete daraufhin über Tonys Entscheidung. Yusuf selbst ist extrem darauf fixiert, spezielle Gegenstände in der Farbe Gold zu besitzen, wie zum Beispiel sein goldenes Telefon, sein goldenes Miniaturmodell von Algonquin, seinen goldenen Super Drop Diamond, seine goldene Uzi oder seinen goldenen Buzzard. Zudem spielte er laut eigener Aussage als Kind gerne mit einem Zug aus Gold, was ihn später zum Diebstahl des U-Bahn-Wagons veranlasste. Er schenkte Luis nach der Mission For the Man who has Everything seinen goldenen Super Drop Diamond, und seine goldene Uzi, von denen er aber nach seiner Aussage noch drei zuhause hat. Missionsauftritte miniatur|Artwork 2 Grand Theft Auto IV *Deconstruction for Beginners (nur erwähnt) *The Holland Play (nur erwähnt, Playboy telefoniert mit ihm) The Ballad of Gay Tony *I luv LC *Chinese Takeout *Sexy Time (Auftraggeber) *High Dive (Auftraggeber) *Caught with your Pants down (Auftraggeber) *Not so Fast (nur Stimme) *Dropping in... (nur Stimme am Handy) *In the Crosshairs (nur Stimme am Handy) *For the Man who has Everything (Auftraggeber) *Departure Time Trivia * Er versucht wie ein Straßengangster zu klingen, deshalb benutzt er oft das Wort „Nigga“ oder „Nigger“, worauf Luis ihn ermahnt, das zu lassen; seltsamerweise ist es Latinos und Schwarzen in den USA „erlaubt“, „Nigga“ oder „Nigger“ oder „Nigguh“ als Anrede zu verwenden, anderen Ethnien dagegen nicht; dies ist insbesondere deswegen seltsam, da Latinos streng genommen auch Weiße sind. * Sein Lieblingslied ist „Arab Money“ von Busta Rhymes, das er auch in mehreren Zwischensequenzen abspielt. * Er wird von Omid Djalili gesprochen, einem britischen Comedian mit iranischen Wurzeln. * Er hat eine Vorliebe für spezielle Fahrzeuge, die er stehlen lässt. * Yusuf trägt Kleidung von Didier Sachs. * In Yusufs Appartement hängen viele Bilder vom Sabre GT. * In Yusufs Appartement läuft der Abspann von GTA IV im Fernsehen. * In seinem Appartement steht eine Diabolus mit einer speziellen Flammenlackierung. * Es scheint, als wäre „Motherfucker“ sein Lieblingswort, da er es in fast jedem Satz verwendet. *In der Beta-Fassung des Spiels konnte man mit Yusuf Freizeit-Aktivitäten unternehmen, wie zum Beispiel Bowling. Das erklärt auch, warum nach der Handlung seine Nummer noch wählbar ist. *In Nachrichten an Luis ersetzt er das „s“ in seinem Namen gern durch das Dollar-Zeichen ($). *Seit dem Ill-Gotten-Gains-Zusatzinhalt kann man in GTA V für beinahe alle Waffen die „Yusuf-Amir-Tarnung“ kaufen, die meist aus goldenen, gravierten Oberflächen besteht. en:Yusuf Amir es:Yusuf Amir fr:Yusuf Amir Kategorie:Grand-Theft-Auto-IV-Charaktere Kategorie:The-Ballad-of-Gay-Tony-Charaktere Kategorie:The-Ballad-of-Gay-Tony-Auftraggeber Kategorie:Unternehmer